Episode 9824 (17th July 2019)
Plot At the police station, Gary is questioned about his movements on the morning of the roof collapse. He reiterates that he was in bed with Sarah at 6.20am. Seb is happy for Eileen and Jan. Maria is taken aback when Ben's mum Trish turns up at the Rovers to see her son's "girlfriend" for herself. Maria soon realises that he's totally under her thumb and fakes an SOS phone call to escape. Moira moves in on Ben after she leaves. Beth swans off from the factory, angered that she didn't get her way. Gary almost reveals to DS Beckett that Rick is dead by talking about him in the past tense when he's asked about his dealings with the loan shark. Evelyn believes that Roy is after her and tells Michelle he's been giving her smouldering looks. Gary is released without charge. Kelly Neelan enters the police station just after Gary leaves it. Ben doesn't like Moira but she and Trish hit it off and sing together until Ben drags his mum away. Jan cautions Seb against searching for Alina, noting that she'll contact him herself if she wants help. Eileen tells Paula she knows that she's representing Jan. Paula refuses to discuss the case with her. Beth returns to work having decided to sell her shares. Moira is upset that the effort she goes to with men is never rewarded. Gary believes Imran reported him but Sarah admits it was her. Roy helps out at No.9 by tidying the kitchen. Evelyn accuses him of arranging everything so that she has to bend down more. Tyrone threatens to throw her out if her attitude doesn't improve. Sarah explains her actions to Gary, including her belief that he let himself into Carla's hospital room to steal her phone. She says there's always been a darkness to him. Jan visits Alina at the nail bar - where she still works - and orders her to forget about Seb. Beth tries to interest Sean and Paul in buying her shares. Paul is interested as he'll have more power than his co-workers. Sharon taunts Gary with the news that Kelly has reported Rick missing to the police. Cast Regular cast *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Sharon - Naomi Cooper-Davis *Ben - Jamie Roche *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter *Trish - Sandy Walsh *Kelly Neelan - Millie Gibson *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Barlow Legal Services *Victoria Gardens *Speed Daal *Weatherfield Police Station - Exterior and interview room *Sparkle Lounge Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary does his best to remain calm when questioned by police over the factory roof collapse; and Beth offers to sell her factory shares to Sean. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,252,497 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes